cats and music
by zuea
Summary: Greece/Austria  Austria gets turned into a cat by England's spell and picked up by Greece.
1. Chapter 1

Cats and music

Greece x Austria

"What do you mean I can't use magic!" yelled a drunk England.

"I'm saying you can't" Prussia yelled back, about as drunk as England.

Austria was really starting to hate coming with Germany to this bar, by what he could see was Prussia and England were fighting. Italy and Germany were taking a long trip to the bathroom,-which Austria was sure he heard moaning noises coming from it-. France was harassing some girls and a few boys as well. Spain was talking to S. Italy about tomatoes. Then their was him, sitting alone drinking some water. He didn't even drink so why did he come here? Germany had forced him to get out of the house and "get some fresh air". Austria didn't need "fresh air" the air inside of this bar was worse than his home anyway.

"I will prove to you I have magic by turning you into a cat!" Austria heard England yell at Prussia. Then England yelled something Austria could not hear.

Unknown to Austria England being drunk had bad aiming, yes he hit Prussia but only gave Prussia cat ears and a tail. The rest of the power hit Austria, turning him into a cat.

"Meow?" Austria said. He was now a brown cat, the same brown as his hair. His bit of hair still was on his head, and so were his glasses. Some how the glasses got smaller and fit him. His eyes were the same as before, the light violet. Weirdly his clothes were gone as if they had just disappeared.

"Ahh! England you gave me cat ears and tail, now what Canada going to think of me!" Austria heard Prussia yell.

'Well I was turned all the way into a cat' Austria thought.

"Why do you only have cat ears and tail! That spell should have turned you into a cat! Not part cat!" England yelled.

They kept yelling until they were throw out of the bar and into the street, with France -because he kept touching people when they didn't want it-. Then Italy and Germany left with Spain and S. Italy. Not one of them cared that he was missing. Austria wondered it cat could cry because he felt like he was crying.

The bar closed soon and the bartender threw him out yelling at his workers for letting a cat get inside. Austria walked around as a cat trying not to get stepped on, but he was a small cat and people didn't see him.

'This can't get any worse' Austria though to himself. Then it started to rain, and not any light rain it was poring hard.

Austria meowed at the people running to get out of the sudden downpour. Not any of them heard Austria, and about stepped on him a few times. Austria when into an alleyway and laid in a cardboard box. Austria was sad again and thought he was crying again. He was wet to the bone; even so his bit of hair that was up was still up. His glasses were still on his face, but were covered in water. Austria fell asleep in his cardboard box hoping that this was just a dream.

End part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats and music

Greece x Austria

Greece had slept the day away again, and now he had to get food in the rain. It was pouring really bad and made his hair curl a lot. He had an umbrella and was walling though the streets. He brought some food and started walking back home when he took a wrong turn into an alley.

"Hmm… Did I get lost?" he asked himself and looked around the alley. Then a bit of brown fur caught his eye and he saw a brown cat that had a bit of hair sticking up. It also had on glasses with was weird to see on a cat. It was very wet and shaking in its sleep.

"poor thing, it's will die if I leave it here.." so Greece picked up the small cat taking it with him to his home. The cat was very cute and looked like some rich family owned it. Its fur was very clean even if it was wet and had mud on its paws. The glasses looked of high quality as well, but why would a cat use glasses was beyond what Greece could think of.

Soon Greece came to his home; the rain had stopped as well, so Greece put his umbrella away and put the food in the kitchen, before getting a towel and drying off the kitten. He was going to call it a kitten because it was so small. Once he had dried off the kitten he found a small brush he kept for brushing stray cats. He brushed the cat making sure not to brush the bit of hair that sticking up. Then he petted the still sleeping cat, the fur was so soft and Greece fell in love with the feeling of it. Greece wish that this cat was a human, then he would fall in love with him, but this was a cat. Maybe he could keep this cat; it would be his and not one of the strays he feeds.

"Meow?" the cat said wakening up being petted by Greece.

"Hello little kitty, I picked you up and clean you up so how do you feel now?" Greece asked the kitten he had found.

"Meow" the kitten said sounding confused and it looked around before jumping off Greece lap and looking at him. Greece saw the eyes were a violet color. Now this was not normal for cats, most of the time cats had green or brown eyes, sometimes even blue but not violet.

"Little kitty, your eye are beautiful, I never seen eyes like that on a cat before, it's so lovely" Greece said and the kitten look embarrassed when he said that.

'What a cute cat' Greece thought then said "little kitty you can make yourself warm in my home, I want to share it with you." he then got up and when to the kitchen to put away the food and started making himself some fish.

End part two


	3. Chapter 3

Cats and music

Greece x Austria

When Austria had woke up still a cat he was not happy, or here would have been if the person who was petting him was making him feel so nice. Austria meowed at the person.

"Hello little kitty, I picked you up and clean you up so how do you feel now?" The person said.

Austria let out a meow and jumped out of the person lap, he knew who the person was. Greece "the sleeper" as he called him in his mind. All that person did was sleep, but Austria was happy that Greece had picked him up. He felt warm and… had Greece brushed his fur? He was sure Greece had brushed his fur. It felt nice.

"Little kitty, your eye are beautiful, I never seen eyes like that on a cat before, it's so lovely" Greece said. Austria now wonders if cat could blush because he feels like he was. Most people didn't notice his eyes. Well most people didn't notice him at all. He was always on the side, watching. Even in his past, he was more of a side person.

"Little kitty you can make yourself warm in my home, I want to share it with you." Greece said before getting up and walking away from Austria. Austria watched Greece go to the kitchen and decided to explore his home. Their was many windows that would let the light in on warm and sunny days, and on nights like this let you see the stars in the sky. Austria thought he had better eye site because he could even see the star Draco from where he was looking. He was never able to see it before when he looked. Greece also had many rooms, each with a bed. Then their was another room that had something in it but was covered by a sheet. Before Austria could go see what it was he was picked up by Greece.

"Come little kitty lets get you some food" he said carrying Austria to the kitchen.

"Would you like some fish? I cooked it myself" Greece said.

'Fish sounds good, even if I am a cat' Austria thought but all that came out was a meow.

"I take that as a yes then" Greece said setting down Austria on the table. He then put a plate with some cut up fish that was just made. Austria looked up at Greece likening the smell of fish. Austria then took a bite of some of the fish. Now Austria knew why cats loved fish, it tasted so good. Austria ate more making sure to keep manners even if he was a cat.

'What a cute cat' Greece thought 'but I got to keep it out of the room with the piano, I don't want it to hurt itself' then Greece got his fish and ate it sitting down at the table watching Austria. He couldn't believe the manners the cat had as if ate the fish. It made sure to drop not a piece of fish and didn't let any of the fish fall out of its mouth. It was even eating slowly, even though Greece could tell the cat loved the fish. Greece got done eating his fish, when the cat got done. He then took the plates and washed them up, leavening them in the sink and going back to pick up the cat.

"You liked that fish a lot didn't you little kitty?"

"Meow" Austria said happily 'very much, you cook very well' Austria thought. Greece petted the kitty, happy that it liked the fish.

"Come on little kitty, lets go to bed" Greece said before heading to his room with Austria. He then set Austria in a little cat bed by his bed.

"Sweet dream little kitty" Greece said before kissing Austria on the head and lying down on his bed. Austria was sure he was blushing again and fell asleep in the cat bed, As Greece fell asleep in his bed.

End part three


	4. Chapter 4

Cats and music

Greece x Austria

Morning came and Austria woke up first. He then jumped out of the cat bed and looked up at Greece, he was still asleep. So Austria left the room and went to the room with the thing covered by a sheet. Even as a small kitten he could pull the sheet off. The sheet still fell on him though and he looked like a tiny ghost. It took him a few minutes to get the sheet off of him, and then he saw what was under the sheet. A piano! And a very good looking piano at that. It was a dark brown and the keys looked like no one had every touched them. Austria jumped on the wooden chair and pushed a key with his paw. The piano let out a wonderful noise that echoed though the home. So Austria decide to start playing even if he was a cat. He closed his eyes and focused on the music.

Greece woke up when he heard music. He thought it was outside but then realized it was from the room with the piano. He got out of bed and when to the room. What he saw amazed him. Their was a person, he had a very clean look to him. The color of his hair was the same as the cat he had picked up, even the bit of hair. Greece got closer and looked at the person face. They seem focused on the music and their were glasses on his face, as well as a mole. Greece thought the mole was cute.

The music soundly lonely and heart broken. Greece wonder who this person was and why they were so sad. He touched the person face and they open their eyes surprised. The eyes were a light violet, just like the cat eyes he had picked up.

Greece then woke up, it had been a dream. Who was that person, and why was he dreaming about them? Greece then remember that their was a meeting later to day and went to find the cat.

Austria was laying on top of the piano. The music had made him feel happy again. The next thing he knew he was being picked up by Greece.

"I have to go to a meeting today, and I'm taking you with me" Greece said and Austria meowed.

End part 4 (yes I know its short)


	5. Chapter 5

Cats and music

Greece x Austria

The meeting was like normal Austria though. There was fighting between France and England, before Germany broke up the fighting. Then England sat by Japan, and while most people were not looking gave Japan a kiss on the cheek. Japan blushed and pushed England away and whispered something that sounded like

"If you do that again we will not do it tonight" but that was just Austria guessed. He also saw France hugging Egypt. Maybe those two had somehow got together, even if it seemed unlikely. America was blabbing something about making a giant hamburger to Russia. Russia seemed to be listening and looking at American almost as if he wanted to take the America away from the meeting and take him in the closet that was in the hallway. Italy was hanging on Germany while Germany talked about boring stuff. Sweden was not sitting by Finland but china. He also kept whispering things into china ears that was making china blush lightly. Finland was with Lithuania glaring at Sweden as Lithuania was talking to Latvia. Latvia was sitting next to Iceland who had his arm around Latvia shoulders. They were most likely a pair now. Denmark was sitting by Estonia and had his hand under the table, most likely in Estonia lap but Austria didn't care much about that. Spain was sitting with Norway and looked very bored. S. Italy was sitting by Poland as Poland talked about pink things like normal. To Austria everyone looked like they were pairing up with someone. It made him feel sad that he wasn't even human now and probably would not find anyone. Then Prussia came in and his ears and tail were gone. England must have changed them back after the drunk night. There was a boy behind Prussia that was holding a polar bear. It was weird that he had never saw that boy before.

"Hey west, were Austria? I went to get him and he wasn't home so I thought he was here, but…" Prussia looked around the room "he doesn't seem to be here"

"Then I don't were he is, but I'm sure he's just busy somewhere and will show up" Germany said to Prussia and Prussia sat down at a table and that boy with him almost looked like he was floating sat next to Prussia.

The meeting when on with nothing much happening until Russia dragged America out only saying

"Me and Alfred need some time alone~" Russia smile was on his face and America was smiling too. Then other countries started leavening in pairs. Soon only England, Japan, Germany, Italy, Greece and Austria were the only ones in the room. Austria got off Greece lap and when to walk over to England before being picked up by Italy.

"Ve~ such a cute kitty~" then Italy started to pet him.

'Let me go Italy!' Austria tried to say but it just came out in meows.

"So cute~" Italy kept petting as Austria tried to get away.

"Italy don't play with Greece's cat" Germany says as Italy puts Austria down and leaves with Germany. Austria look back and see England and Japan and Austria run up to England and try to get his attention. England looks down at Austria and then picks Austria up.

"Hey your Greece's new cat… wait you look like…" England looks at Japan "Japan does this cat look like Austria?"

"… yes it does… England -san did you doing something to him?"

"Well the spell I used on Prussia must had missed and hit Austria, that's why Prussia only got cat ears and tail for that short time…"

"How do you fix this then?"

"Well… for Prussia he had to have a loved one kiss him, but I don't think Austria has a lover now…"

"What about Hungary -san?"

"no… it has to be a boy… the spell was always weird like that" England looked at Austria "but I think I could find a way… and by the looks at it your close to Greece now and he thinks you're his cat so, Japan can you take Austria? I need to do something" Japan takes Austria and England walks over to the sleeping Greece and says a few words that Austria remembers from the night he was changed. Then Greece turns into a cat. The cat is asleep and is the same color as Greece hair; it has that curl Greece has too. The cat Greece probably had the same color eyes too.

"England -san why did you do that?"

"Don't worry he will change back in a few days, I just wanted him to know he has Austria, and I know he will like being a cat for awhile" England picks up Greece and walks over to Japan.

"So while they are cats we can keep them at my home, I'm sure they will not bother us, and I will lock the door"

"But why couldn't you just wake up Greece -san? I'm sure he would believe you… but he would like being a cat…"

"Yes he would, and while he's at my home I can try and find a cure for Austria"

"All right, well we should get going now England -san"

Austria was not looking forward to the next few days at England's home.

End part 5


End file.
